(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stamps. More particularly, the invention relates to hand stamping of design elements.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Hand held rubber stamps are used by rubber stamp artists and crafters to print predetermined patterns or designs on various materials used in making hand crafted cards and other art and craft objects. Various layering and embossing techniques are used to add a depth aspect to so called rubber stamp art, but there has not been a way to apply the unique visual qualities of lenticular lens technology to the hand scale required for rubber stamp art. The application of a lenticular lens cover sheet in registry with a hand printed series of spaced image lines in a pattern or design would create exciting new and unique visual features for the rubber stamp artist or crafter.
In a different field, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,555 to Rosenthal, issued Jul. 12, 1977, lenticular lenses are well known for use in optical systems to produce various types of unique optical effects. The known lenticular lens systems generally include a transparent sheet having a plane surface on one side thereof and on the other side, a series of parallel longitudinal ridges which have near-parabolic or circular smooth surfaces creating a multi-lenticular system of convex lenses. A print sheet or medium is generally disposed at the back of the lens adjacent to or on the plain surface. The print sheet contains at least two alternate series of spaced image lines, each series of image lines constituting a dissection or breakup of a master picture. The two series of image lines are so optically related with respect to the lens elements as to be alternately visible upon positional change of the viewer with respect to the lenses. When viewed from one position, the first series of image lines are visible so as to display the first composite picture. When viewed from a second position, the second series of lines are visible so as to display the second composite picture.
Lenticular optical systems have found numerous uses, including toys, pins, and other types of gag devices. More recently, lenticular lenses have been used to enhance advertising displays, packaging, and signs of various types, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,882 to Conley et al., issued May 14, 2002.
Historically, lenticular lens applications have required sophisticated photographic imaging or costly print imaging processes, such as ink jet, lithographic or flexographic printing, to achieve the unique optical displays that are characteristic of lenticular displays.